Broken Wings
by Yami Getsuei
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Feathers. Everything has been silent after Ben's death, and when Gaia needs help from vampires, Hellsing is chosen. Little does Yami know that the people around her hold secrets on their tongue. Alucard/OC, slight Integra/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Suki: Okay... Finally got myself over Ben's death. I feel like Yami, alright? Let's get this started! And I made an error on Yami's tattoo, whops... The tattoo is "XIV" And I skipped Yami's birthday for a reason, because in my mind it was down right boring.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR FF7, OR ANYTHING RELATED. IF I DID, WHY WOULD I BE ON ? I OWN ONLY YAMI AND ANY OCS.**

**(New separation technique :D)**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami flipped through the pages of Ben's journals. She was interested in what they had said.

_April 15th, 1989_

_I am sure that I died in Gaia. Moments ago I was feeling coldness grip my body but now I'm on a new planet... It is called Earth. It seems to be like Gaia but more... Loving to it's planet. I am already of the age of 20, and know everything. I wonder such forces have done this? Maybe the life stream is hoping for me to live a better, newer life._

Yami was amazed by that. It told nothing of Gaia or what this... Life stream was. She felt Alucard appear behind her.

"Yes Alucard?" Yami asked, softly. Her voice was recovered but she liked being quiet, most of the time. She stood up and brushed her new hunting outfit off. It was a white dress with frills tamed by a black coat that split in two and grew smaller towards the bottom. The coat had a slit over her tattoo, the number "XIV". It held the dress by various belts. She wore black and white striped knee high socks and combat boots. The combat boats gleamed and there was a small button, Yami's signature boots. She followed Alucard out the manor and into the limousine. She stared out the window as Integra talked to Alucard, but something pricked her attention.

"You are aware that the Vatican section XIII will be there, so refrain yourself, since every major vampire hunting organization will be there." Integra said to Alucard, firmly.

"Do you mean the AVAMP will be there? Man, I forgot.. Sorry Sir Hellsing." Yami said in her quiet voice. Integra's eyes softened and she patted Yami's shoulder.

"It's alright, and may I remind you you may call me Integra." She said, kindly and softly. Yami nodded and looked towards the window again, the mist loomed over them. They arrived at their destination, and noticed many other cars and limousines had come. Integra, Alucard, Seras, Pip, and Yami came out and walked in. Integra sat down as Alucard retreated to the shadows and Pip just stood around. Yami's wings where away, but the outfit had slits in them to let her wings out. Maxwell and Anderson came in, Maxwell took his seat but Anderson stood.

"Ey, the monster called 'Ellsing. Where is tha' wee little lad? 'e 'fraid of this meeting?" He said menacingly. Integra lowered her eyes as Yami glared at him.

"It is taboo to speak of those who have passed on. For they will haunt you" Yami said in her normal, yet firm voice. Andersond grumbled and became silent. As every organization filled in, they room became silent. A man stepped out, he was dressed in a black suit.

"Hello Leaders of Vampire hunting. I am Caleb, the head of AVAMP organization in the U.S.A. Some faces are familiar, some are new" He said, the translators whispered the words to the leaders as they nodded, their main weapons standing close.

"As some may of heard, we have just made connection to this new world named 'Gaia' we where delighted with this. Yet... our vampire rates have been so high some have filtered into the world. Our forces have been used up due to a war that is currently being waged. We would need an organization to send in some troops. That is where we are here in England, to discuss who would be able to go." Caleb said.

"And to help with the decision, we have selected the finest heroes from Gaia. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine, Nanaki, and Barret Wallace" He said, as they came in. One had yellow hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore black clothing. His eyes glowed, and that caught Yami's attention. Nanaki was a red little dog, with a number XII on it. He head beads on him too. Tifa had a ribbon on her left arm, and wore black as well. She had long black hair and matching eyes, She wore a white shirt that went to her belly button and a leather coat that was higher. She had knee high pants and a cloth that hung from her waist over her back side. Barret had a white vest, and no shirt underneath, showing his tanned skinned. He wore green pants and brown shoes. His right hand was a gun, which had caught Yami's attention. Everyone in the room clapped, but when Yami went to, her arm hurt and she had to grab it. Alucard sent a worried look but she nodded and stood strong. Then, the discussion begun.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

The Hellsing organization won the discussion, since they had the most well bodied hunters and the least amount of Vampires currently in England, yet still the U.S.A sent in the last of their troops to make sure that vampires wouldn't kill too many innocents. Everyone left yet Hellsing stayed behind, to meet the Gaians. They walked over and shook hands.

"I'm Yami, please to meet you!" Yami said, shaking their hands, Cloud had an equally strong grip and Tifa's was stronger. Barret just offered her a High 5.

"How old are you?" Tifa asked, looking at her clothing and her eyes lingering on the bandages and the tattoo.

"16, got a problem?" She said playfully. Alucard walked from the shadows.

"Oh hello Alucard" Yami said as an instinct and turned back to them.

"How do you fight when your only 16?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Since now you are my comrades, but if you tell anyone my secret, I will personally sew your mouth shut" She winked, and let her wings come out. They came out her back as a flash of wings. Fallen feathers scattered the ground. Yami shrugged as they stared at her wings.

"Don't ask me, I've had them as long as I can remember, which is not far but still. I did not go through testing or anything. Yes they can fly" Yami shrugged again, and let her wings into her back

"May we talk privately?" Tifa asked them and they went over to the corner. They where exchanging furious whispers, and occasional glances to Yami. Afterwards, they came back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused yet calmly. She was used to people doing that, but the whispers, that caught her.

"Oh, it was nothing." Yami said. Integra got up and joined in the conversation. After awhile the time came to leave.

"Do you have a place to rest, or would you need to come back to the Hellsing organization?" Integra asked, firmly.

"That would be nice, thank you" Tifa said, smiling. Cloud just nodded. Barret was glancing towards Seras, confused.

"I will meet you at the manor, my master" Alucard said from the shadows, bowing mockingly and grinning like a maniac. He was engulfed by shadows.

"I'll fly home, see ya" Yami said in her quiet voice. She waved and walked out, as she was finding a dark alley, she walked past a group of men.

"We have to find little sister, before big brother messes with her head. Sephiroth wouldn't like that" One said.

"She is the one who has mother, right Kadaj?" One of them replied.

"Yes, Yazoo. Don't cry Loz" Kadaj said to the last one.

"I am not crying" He said fitfully, like a child. One stepped in front of her and she bumped into them.

"If you would please move your fat ass off the middle of the road, I would appreciate it" She said, not looking them in the eyes, keeping her eyes down. The one named Kadaj stepped out the way and she found a dark alley. Her wings unfurled and she shot into the air. Yami felt calm in the air, feeling free as the cold tickled her cheeks. She did a spin, or as she called it, a barrel roll.

**Suki: DO A BARREL ROLL! Sorry, had to put this in.**

She landed on the balcony to Integra's office and tapped quietly. It opened and she saw Cloud. She muttered thanks to him and walked in.

"Do you need anything else, Integra?" Yami asked softly, walking next to her.

"I don't get some rest" Integra replied. Giving her a solemn look. She walked out as she dismissed the others. It looked like they already knew the rooms they stayed into.

"Hey, Cloud!" Yami smiled, as he came over.

"How the hell do you get your hair that way? I mean, it defies all gravity 'n all!" She said, laughing a bit.

"Why would I tell yo--" She heard Cloud say before pain erupted from her arm. She grabbed it and almost fell to the ground, the familiar flashes appeared in her eyes and almost overcame her. After the spasm was over, she let go of her arm. Cloud had made sure she didn't fall, her sky blue eyes full of worry.

"E-eh, sorry. Recent injury 'n all, I've been through a hell of a lot." She said, rubbing her head. She told Cloud goodnight, even though worry lingered in his soft glowing eyes.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami got up early, it was time to be sent to the world named Gaia. She had forgotten about the journals and packed her clothes, more rather stuffed them into a bag swearing quite badly until they fit. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out to the entrance hall. Her combat boot's soft clunking echoing through the halls. Integra was up with her bags, and Alucard was up with his coffin, and Seras', which was nailed shut.

"Even though she drinks, you lock her within a trunk?" Yami asked, quietly. Alucard laughed and bared his fangs, right as Cloud and company came in. He noticed his fangs and was about to use the Buster sword on his back, but Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'ey, who's ready to get the fuck outta this place? Because sure as hell I am" Barret said. Yami nodded, and so did Integra. Barret pulled out a weird device that looked like a calculator. Barret scratched his head and then put in some numbers, then whiteness engulfed them. Alucard grinned as they went through, and they appeared at a weird old abandoned church There was a peaceful little body of water with yellow flower petals dancing in the gleaming water. Suddenly, Cloud grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Yami said in surprise. Tifa walked over and unraveled her bandages, and then Cloud let her down.

"What was that for?" Yami muttered, as she glared at them.

"Just as I thought... You have a disease called Geo Stigma, the last case." Cloud said, looking straight into her eyes.

"What IS Geo Stigma anyways?" Yami replied, confused.

"It was caused by a man named Sephiroth summoned a meteor to destroy Gaia. We stopped it but it touched some children and myself. After a long struggle, a life giving rain that was the cure of it formed right here, in this abandoned church. Originally, the water was a field of flowers." He said. Yami walked over to it and touched the water with her right hand. It felt cool. She dipped her arm in and pulled it out. It glowed green as she gasped, the blackness on her arm was gone. Yami felt lighter than she had for years. She smiled to Cloud.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

**Suki: Remember the warnings, that's all I have to say ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suki: Man I hope more people start reading, because the stats after a week are...**

**4 hits 4 visitors, 2 in the USA, one in Switzerland, one in Jamaica... Well enjoy. And this has happened after the attack of the Valentine brothers, a bit. And this is what happened before the war, I haven't read a lot of the manga though, trying to.**

**DISCLAIMER: ...If I wanted to make money off this or said I'd own it, why the hell would I be on ? I only own Yami or any OC**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami had asked many times to Cloud how she got Geostigma, but he didn't tell her. But they walked to the now refuge site. People of all ages where rushing about. After awhile, Cloud and co. came to a large tent. They went in and looked around. The tent was a standard one with a bed and a desk. Sitting at the desk was a man with blonde hair and normal blue eyes. He wore a white tuxedo and a large black dog lay sleeping. When they came in, the dog growled.

"Down Black Nation. I see your the extra organization. I'm Rufus Shinra" He said, standing up.

"I am Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing, this is Alucard, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte, and Yami Getsuei." Integra said, gesturing to everyone. Black Nation walked up to Yami and sniffed her, then jumped on her a bit.

"W-woah, down there boy" Yami said laughing a bit. She kneeled down and petted him. When Rufus came around to her, she shook his hand firmly and looked him straight in the eye, as she was taught.

"You have the mark of a SOILDER" He said, slightly shocked.

"A wha--?" She asked, confused. Cloud shot him a glance of warning and telling him not to explain something.

"..Ah, it's nothing, we'll have one of the men show you to your tents." Rufus said. They where walked out of the room.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami was dreaming, but she was standing near a lake, a big difference of what her normal dream. It felt like this was the dream she always had. She knelled down and gazed into the water, peace gripped her. Then, everything burst to flames around her. She stumbled up and looked around her. Her eyes met with glowing green cat-like eyes. Yami saw a man, he was wearing leather and his revealed chest had 2 belts going across it. He had a single black raven wing and a long sword. His hair was long and silver, and his eyes glowed with malice. He was stepping towards her as she stumbled backwards. Her eyes wide in horror of who it was. A name popped into her head.

The One Winged Angel, Sephiroth.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami burst up from the nightmare. She was covered in a cold sweat. Yami grabbed her small music box and opened it. The soft song tinkling in her ears. She relaxed then Alucard came next to her. Yami's face was in her hands as she tried to shake the dream away from her.

"What is the matter, my dear?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I-it's just a nightmare, nothing horrible." She said, as she looked at him with her soft ice blue eyes. She had a warm smile that could melt anyone's heart; which she never did due to recent events.

"You must rest. Master says that you have to teach new soliders how to fight vampires." He said, hugging her.

"Yes mother" Yami said, digging her chest into Alucard's as she drifted to sleep. He smiled as he held her. She was as light as a feather but had strength that would rival his. He laid Yami down and kissed her forehead.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

"Okay class, I am Yami Getsuei, and I am here to train you guys to fight the enemy. Anyone care tell me what the enemy is?" She asked, putting on leg up on the table, looking at them. She wore her normal vampire hunting outfit.

"Uh... Vampires?" Someone in the front asked.

"Correct, you may believe that they do not exist, but sure as hell they do. And you need to give me every bit of attention men!" She paced, then stopped at two who where whispering madly.

"But your just a girl! And your only 14 to boot!" A man shouted in the back.

"Do not underestimate my power, nor the Hellsing organization." She glared at the man.

"I bet I can take ya on!" The man said and walked up to her. Yami did a quick jab to his neck and knocked him out.

"This proves that I am as equal, or even more powerful than you. The main thing about this class is to learn how to kill them" Yami said, as she moved the man.

"Anyone care to tell me what works?" Yami asked, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Wooden stakes? Garlic? Crosses?" A man from the middle shouted.

"Somewhat correct. The best way to kill the main vampire is Silver, or use the sun, which you would have to battle till the sun can sing the Teletubbies song, which is probably NOT going to happen." Yami said, as she paced around the room.

"The main problem is ghouls. A ghoul is a person who is not a virgin and has been drained by a vampire. A vampire can have 50 to 100 ghouls, which can be killed with silver bullets, arrows, whatever you can give them hell. And note these can be your comrades, but once they have been turned into one, you will be doing a favor by killing them. Because being a ghoul, would probably suck shit" Yami said. She went on with the class as a man in red watched. He had a silver claw and had long black hair. Yami sensed him and turned to him.

"Oh, hell-- Are you Alucard, if not I am sorry. Can't be too sure eh heh heh..." Yami said rubbing her head.

"I am Vincent Valentine, I do not know of any Alucard" He said.

"Oh, kay. Yami Getsuei, I'm with Hellsing. Any relationship with Luke and Jan Valentine" She asked.

"I have no living relatives" Vincent replied.

"They aren't really 'alive' so to speak. And men, take a break. And they will be NO rough housing or else I might throw you out or make you sit in time out" Yami said.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

**Suki: Well, that's the chapter. I can't believe I have 898 hits on my other story yet only like 14 on this. It makes me a sad panda D: BTW: New passion for writing so I'm going to try to update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suki: Welcome to the next chapter! BTW: I have a gaia account, just search up YamiGetsuei and I'm there XD. And I watched FFVII: CC and I was FREAKING OUT about how many things Zack set up for cloud... And I will exploit one of my theorys in this story now.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I where claiming I owned anything, I would not be writing a fanfic. Yami and any OCs are MINE!**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami was sitting next to Alucard in the tent, it was teaching people about materia. There where groups with tables, and there was a wide area around them because people were afraid of Alucard. Seras sat shyly next to Yami, because people's eyes where burning into her back. Yami laughed and nudged her, she still remained the innocent little girl she was.

"Hello, men. I am Alec, no need for a last name basis. You are here to train in Materia, in preparation of the Vampire war. Please look at the tables in font of you and see the examples I have placed." Alec said, gesturing to the weapons and the armlets. There where small glowing orbs that had different colors, red, blue, yellow, and many more. He went on explaining it and how to use it.

"So, if I where to take this armlet and use the lighting materia, and just, tamper into it, it would shoot from my hand?" Yami asked.

"Yep" Alec replied. Yami grabbed the circlet and put in the lightning materia in and aimed it at Alucard. A lightning bolt shot out of it and hit his head, making it explode. Alec blinked and continued on, as he regenerated. The rest of the tent looked disgusted, and tried to ignore him. After regenerating, Alucard moved Yami into his lap.

"You shouldn't do that my dear" He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Aww, but it was fun" She whined silently, leaning against him. The class went on. Afterward, Yami, Alucard, and Seras went on to Alec.

"Ahh.. You must be the Hellsing organization. I noticed uhm... What you did little girl" He said to Yami, who gave a innocent little baby pose.

"Alright, let me check your weapons" Alec laughed. Alucard gave the Casull and the Jackal up. Yami put her old cross bow gently on the table.

"Ah... I haven't used Crimson Regret for a long time... I named it that because when I got it I almost regretted getting it because I accidentally cut myself on an arrow." Yami said as she gave the tidbit of information. Seras put the Harkonnen next to the table. He picked up the Casull and the Jackal.

"Interesting... You have 2 normal slots and two linked on both guns. Best if you used an all materia for the linked." Alec said. He picked up Seras' gun.

"Ah.. Not many slots at all, two linked slots, use them well." He said, as he gave it back. He picked up the Crimson Regret and hir brow furrowed.

"...This weapon already has materia... 2 slotted and 2 linked. It has Odin full level with Restore MP... Full level heal combined with a full level all... A Chocobo lure, and a Poison materia.... This is very odd. You SURE your from Hellsing and earth?" Alec said, as he gave it back.

"Pretty sure, I have memory loss from a beating I sustained but I know I've been here. Ben always kne-..." She started, but went silent at his name. Alec realized and then patted her shoulder.

"I don't know this Ben dude, but I take it he was important to you." Alec sighed, then gave her a smile. Then a man came in looking urgent.

"Miss Yami, you are needed near President Rufus ShinRA's tent" He said. Yami glanced to them and followed the man who ran, but she ran behind him with ease..

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami sat down in the chair on the other side of the small table. There was a large space between the chairs and the table, enough for a grown man to curl into a ball. Rufus, Integra, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, and more people sat there. Alucard sat next to be as Seras sat next to Yami.

"So, what's the meeting about?" Yami asked, confused. Her eyes flitted through the group of people then to Rufus' eyes.

"This meeting is to comfirm something. We will play a sound and see your response" Rufus replied, calmly.

"Cloud, you HAVE to put the ear buds in." Tifa pestered Cloud as he scowled, placing the earbuds.

"Everyone ready?" Rufus asked, most of them said Yes or nodded in approval. Rufus took out a tape player, an advanced looking one, and pressed a button. A high pitched sound filled the tent. Yami's hand shot up to her ears, but no one else responded, except cloud who flinched, then returned to normal. The pain had increased for Yami and she let out a cry. She fell to the ground and writhed.

"Sir ShinRA, that is enough! You will not torment my solider" Integra stated, slamming her hands on the desk. Shinra pressed a button and Yami's body relaxed.

"To our fear, what we have seen is our proof. Either Yami Angel Getsuei is a SOLDIER, or a reborn one, which is a rare case." Rufus said, standing up. Yami shakily got up.

"N-no one told me, and Ben would have.." Yami said, shakily. Everyone from Hellsing cringed in shock, the brave happy little Yami had a different look in her soft glowing eyes. Fear, shock.

"You had Geo-stigma, which is a disease from when a meteor touched the planet. You have look exactly like a girl from sixteen years ago, with your name exactly. You have mako in your system, who knows if you have JENOVA cells" Rufus said. Yami sighed then looked him straight in the eye.

"Does having wings count?" She asked quietly. Rufus blinked.

"...Usually that information is strictly confidential... But yes" He quietly said. Right as he finished that statement, Yami lowered her eyes. Her wings shot out her back as some feathers gently fell to the ground. Her wings stretched a bit due to disuse and then lay calmly behind her. Tifa gasp and Vincent lowered his eyes.

"...Out suspicions are true" He gasped and slumped down. Yami willed her wings back and lowered her eyes.

"I also have one last secret, man it's like I'm at elementry all over, principle tries to rat out all your secrets" She joked lightly. Then sighed as she showed her tattoo.

"I have amnesia due to a beating, but I know that I've had this all my life" She said. She closed her eyes and sighed when a man came bursting in.

"President ShinRA, the men Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo are back. They have been spotted eight miles south from the edge." They said. Cloud took notice and started leaving the tent.

"Cloud where are you going?" Tifa asked, grabbing his arm.

"If they are back, that may mean Sephiroth is back" He said in his enigmatic tone. Yami flinched, that name. She fought back the utter horror from her nightmare.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

**Suki: Short chapter, but eh. The next one is going to be major plot so HAH! I'm giving you my story, be happy. Now I need 2 reviews to post a chapter, to those dedicated readers(who I think is very little).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suki: Here it is! The next chapter! Nothing much to say but this is MAJOR PLOT! I added aannooothhheerrr main character in my head. And it will show in this chapter. Let's get this show on the road! PS. My theory is in here about a certain character... keheheh...**

**Disclaimer: ...Why do I even bother? I only own my Ocs, that's all.**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami hung to cloud as they rode on a motorcycle, everything felt familiar to Yami, but she shook the feeling. They made quick time as the came up near Kalm, a small village that seemed truly, calm. Yami dismounted the motorcycle and stretched a bit. She had brought two katanas, rather than her crossbow. She didn't want to damage it or anything, so she brought those. She did have some experience in swordplay, and she was about as good as a person who is still learning. Yami heard motorcycles behind her and spun around. There where three oddly familiar looking men. They circled around them once and dismounted. Her eyes caught to the youngest looking one, she gripped her head due to searing pain going through it, there was a flash of a man, with red hair wearing all red, reading a book. Her focus came back to the situation present.

"Big Brother, so nice to see you again. How long has it been? Oh yes... three years!" The youngest one said. He looked at Yami, still clutching her head.

"Oh, how wonderful! The family is almost together again! You've brought Older sister too! Now, Older Sister, come with me, HE wants to see you" The man grinned. Yami growled.

"I will stick to my Uncle Benjamin's words, I will not see this man of yours..." She said, then gripped her head again as more pain shot through it. She recomposed herself and got into a fighting stance with her two katanas. Cloud glanced at Yami, then back to the group. They started their attack, the youngest attacked Yami as the others attacked Cloud.

"So, how are ya. Yami Getsuei is my name. What's yours?" She said during the battle.

"Kadaj, why wont you come with us Older Sister?" Kadaj said, as he blocked a powerful blow from Yami.

"My uncle told me not too. Well, my dead mother on Earth's dead friend now. HE is Sephiroth, no?" Yami said, blocking blows from Kadaj.

"That is right, Older Sister." Kadaj said, as he cut Yami's cheek. Yami payed no notice and continued the battle. Yami was thrown back as a memory hit her head.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

_4 people where sitting in a room, carelessly. There was one with red hair wearing a red outfit there._

_"__My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber_

_Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Silently, but surely" Said the man._

_"Loveless, Act IV" The only girl in the room said._

_"That's right Yami. You remembered" The man replied, smiling._

_"You've bashed it in my head, wrote it on my brain, and drilled it there. Of course I would Genesis! Your my friend!" Yami replied._

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

The flashback ended. And Kadaj attacked again.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Silently, but surely" Yami said, unable to control the words. Kadaj stopped and gripped his head.

"L-Loveless... A-act IV" He said through gritted teeth. He stumbled backwards as his eyes temporarily changed into a brown. He then blinked and then stumbled backwards more.

"Y-you have not seen the end of us! Loz, Yazoo. Let's go!" Kadaj said. They stopped their battle as the followed Kadaj. Yami leaned on a rock as the pain seared in her head.

"You scared Kadaj off? You must be a miracle maker." Cloud joked as he walked up to her. He noticed her pain and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You must be on a rough path" Cloud said. He helped Yami up and helped her walk to the motorcycle. He noticed she was very light.

"Thanks... Killer headache." Yami mumbled, as she mounted the motorcycle and held onto Cloud on the way back. Once the got back to the camp near the Edge. Yami parted ways with Cloud. She went into her room and took an aspirin, sitting on her bed. She felt Alucard come into the tent.

"Mm... Long time no see No-Life King" Yami smiled. Alucard and Yami got deep into a discussion and then Alucard had to leave on a mission. Yami sighed and laid on her bed. She noticed a not hidden under the pillow.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

_Dear Older Sister,_

_It's Kadaj! Can I see you at 1 am tonight? I need to talk to you... I promise I won't tell anyone anything! I just need to know about that... poem you recited. Meet me outside the camp, to the west!_

_From your little brother,_

_Kadaj!_

_PS. Hide the note._

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami smiled as she read this and put it in her pocket. She did her normal tasks. She told everyone she needed to have some time out of the camp, and they lent her a Black Chocobo. The Chocobo liked Yami and was very willing to help. She went to the west and found Kadaj's motorcycle. He was sitting on the rock, gazing at the moon. She dismounted and told the Chocobo to wait patiently. She walked over to Kadaj and joined him.

"Hey..." Yami said, joining him looking at the full moon.

"I've never had enough time to enjoy the moon. Mother has always kept me busy. I never realized how beautiful it was." Kadaj said, looking into it.

"I was born on a full moon, so says my Uncle... I don't remember my childhood. Unlike your mother, mine hated me. She abused me, called me a mistake." Yami sighed. Kadaj looked over to her.

"Tell me about that poem you recited." Kadaj said, firmly.

"I-I don't know, I am supposedly a reincarnation of a ShinRA SOILDER first class. The words where forced from my mouth..." Yami said, then a memory flash hit her.

_"Hey! Genesis! Sephiroth! Angeal! Wait uup!" Yami called as she ran after them. She panted as she caught up to them._

_"Wanna hang at my apartment? I just got some fresh alcoholic from Wutai. I know a guy, no questions" Yami said, wagging a finger. They laughed and did. The flashback went to a room, it was a small room with a T.V. A couch, and a entrance into a kitchen. Yami came out with a couple of shot glasses and a blood red bottle. She poured them into the shot glasses and gave it to everyone._

_"Cheers!" Yami said as she downed it. Everyone did too. After awhile, they where laughing at some comedy show and Genesis cleared his throat._

_"Oooh noes! Genesis is about to quote from LOVELESS! Call SOILDER, call the Turks, call anyone!" Yami joked drunkenly._

_"__There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh" Yami's voice said, she also heard Kadaj's voice. The flashback abruptly ended._

Yami gripped her head and so did Kadaj.

"...We both had the same flashback, didn't we?" Yami said.

"I-I think so..." Kadaj said.

"S-something tells me you where never truly Kadaj... But Genesis..." Yami said. Kadaj closed his eyes. Yami checked the time, It was 2:00 AM.

"I have to go... Little Bro I guess. You'll have to take me knocked out to Sephiroth! I am somewhat afraid of him... Well Goodbye. We're Frienemies, friends yet enemies." Yami said, she kissed his forehead and mounted the chocobo, and waved. She rode off, leaving Kadaj staring at the Chocobo tracks.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami lay in bed, she had been given a day off from teaching. It was a full out war. She dozed lightly when she felt someone sit on her bed. She yawned and sat up, seeing it was Cloud.

"Hey Spiky." Yami yawned. Cloud looked at the ground.

"Rufus told me about your entire past life, he told me not to tell you... But it seems you've been getting flashes.." Cloud said, sighing. Yami sat up and huffed.

"JUST because I'm 15 turning 16 DOESNT mean they have to keep everything from me" Yami pouted. Cloud laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Hey, Cloud... Do you have the acts of Loveless on you? I overheard some people talking about it and I'm interested. And maybe can I keep it?" Yami lied, she wanted to give it to Kadaj. Cloud nodded as he went out of the tent. He came back with a book titled LOVELESS. Yami said thanks and read through it. She didn't notice anyone. She yawned and she noticed a paper on her pillow. It was Kadaj again. It said he wanted to see her. She sighed and went out, using the same excuse, same Chocobo. It's name was Enigma, because the Chocobo was an Enigma to everyone except Yami.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami met him at the same spot, but he was standing instead of sitting.

"Yo Little Brother! I got something for you, catch!" Yami said, throwing the Loveless book to him. Kadaj nodded thanks. Kadaj sat and talked with Yami for a bit when Yami heard two motorcycles, and close.

"Kadaj! You set me up!" She said, as she saw Loz and Yazoo.

"N-no! I didn't!" Kadaj said. Yami saw they where coming closer and she quickly mounted Enigma.

"I'm not sure I can trust you Kadaj. But you can have my phone number... Call me whenever I guess" She sighed, as she told him. She escaped into the night.

"Brother, why have you been meeting with Older Sister secretly?" Yazoo asked.

"You know I hate being left out" Loz said.

"Don't cry Loz." Yazoo said.

"I'm not!" Loz said gruffly.

"Sorry guys.. I was trying to win her over, but you guys blew it." Kadaj lied. They sighed and he mounted his bike, the others did too and they drove off.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

**Suki: Screw this about 2 reviews, I'm posting anyways. You saw it, my theory is that near the ending. In FFVII CC, 2 men took Genesis away, the voices where EXACTLY like Loz and Yazoo's voice, and the thing about "New Brother" had me. They didn't show faces, but it was enough. I think they used Jenova cells on him, which bleached his hair and changed his eye color. And he was brainwashed or something. It's my conspiracy! And Kadaj and Yami's relationship is brother sister kinda, nothing more. So now we have KADAJ'S path to follow. Don't like the theory, don't read for that reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suki: Man I am on a roll! And now I introduce my buddy in these extras... Oh, wow, he's currently busy... calls someone and then Reno appears* Well, Reno, you are my replacement for a couple of chapters!**

**Reno: Eh? Why the hell would I want to be with a stealer like you?**

**Suki: Shut up Reno, I only made Yami, and you guys have to follow her storyline. And to those authors out there, don't steal, ask then use.**

**Reno: I think that Hellsing should just go away from Gaia, so should Yami.**

**Suki: Shut up Reno, you wouldn't want me to tell you what you did the other day...**

**Reno: Shutting up!**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami was handing back tests to the students in her class, smiling. They had all passed with flying colors.

"Congrats class! You've passed, and now after the meeting with your other teachers, you'll be ready to go out on the field! But promise me you won't die, because after this war is over, I'm going to save up enough Gil to throw us a party! And yes, beer will be served." Yami winked. The class cheered.

"Dismissed." She said as they walked out, either hugging Yami, punching her shoulder lightly, or shaking her hand. She saw Integra come in.

"Hello Sir Integra." She said, standing in attention.

"You seem to be doing well, Miss Yami." Integra seeing the mess of the tent.

"My class is happy... They are becoming Soldiers now... Man I feel like I'm 30 or something. Teaching about this is just fun, the class got my jokes and they where attentive after I threatened them" Yami sighed, getting a smile from Integra. Then, there was a siren.

"They're doing an attack on the edge! We need Yami Getsuei to be in this battle!" A Turk said to Integra. She nodded while Yami grabbed her two Quivers, and her crossbow. She nodded to Integra as she followed the man.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami gracefully landed in the encampment of Vampires, it was day of course. Some vampires wore hoods and watched over everything. She sniped some with her crossbow. After all the guards where dead, she stole to the lieutenant's tent. She shot a silver arrow at him, and watched him turn to ashes peacefully in his sleep. She then escaped as the other soldiers did their work. Cloud was brought on stand-by just in case. They had detonated a bomb and Yami's students congratulated her.

"You're like a cat Yami! With wings of course" Abraham said. He was the braniac of the class, he and Yami got into arguments. Her class knew about her wings, but they kept it a secret.

"Oh yes, I am a flying cat demon now. Try adding in a ghoul now" She said, doing an impression with everyone laughing.

"You're a little sister to us, but man. You some of us better than our mothers." Joe added, he was a momma's boy.

"Really... Hey, Joe, Yo momma so ugly she scared off Alucard." Yami joked, there where oohs. Then she heard motorcycles... Kadaj's motorcycle.

"Guys, go with the other troops." She said urgently.

"Why, scared you'll get beat?" Eric said.

"Now. I am serious." She said, urgently. The class looked at each other in shock, and followed her orders. Cloud took notice too. Yami swapped her crossbow with Falling Dusk and Rising Dawn(Integra had it delivered from Hellsing).

"Hello, Li—Kadaj." Yami said. She almost said Little Brother but stopped herself. Cloud noticed and glanced at her, confused. Yami shrugged. They just stood there glaring, but Yami could tell Kadaj was holding back.

"Let's play!" Loz said dangerously. He and Yazoo attacked while Kadaj after a moment, attacked Yami. After a bit of swordplay, Yami noticed Cloud fall to the ground.

"Cloud!" Yami yelled, she pushed Kadaj off and went to him.

"Barrier!" She said, using a barrier both on herself and cloud.

"Cure!" She said, helping cloud fighting off all three of the opponents. Cloud got up.

"Thanks.." He said. Rising Dawn was shot away by Yazoo and Loz went in to hit Cloud.

"Cloud! No!" She exclaimed, and pushed him out of the way. She was hit full force with the attack and her gaze was dizzy. She blocked the attacks when Falling Dusk got shot away. She was shot in the shoulder then her right eye. The ground rushed to Yami then, darkness overcame Yami, and she was in the blackness of her dream world again.

**Suki: Random Fact! I no matter what, make sure that the left eye is never injured, since my strong eye is the left one. All my characters share that trait, and their eyes are important! I'm obsessed with eyes, okay?**

**Reno: Maybe that's why you like Alucard a lot.**

**Suki: S T F U**

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Yami felt softness around her, she opened her eyes to see the medical ward. It was Sunday, so her internal clock told her. She noticed a bunch of flowers on the stand next to her, also a card signed by all her students, with a picture of a raven. It said "Get well soon!" And under her pillow was a sorry/get well card from Kadaj. She smiled at it, he truly was like family to her.

"The mako that remains in your body aided in your healing. You've been out for three days." Someone said. Yami jumped and hid the card. She saw Rufus ShinRA.

"I would rather figure out my past life and learn from it, yet not dwell in it." Yami sighed. Rufus sat on the bed, and found the card.

"You have a little brother?" Rufus said.

"Y-yeah?! What's it to ya?" She said nervously.

"I am aware of your secret meetings with Kadaj, Yami Getsuei. He's trying to get you to come with him. I forbid you from any contact with him." He said.

"No! I am not some child. H-he's.... not who you would thin. He is sweet, caring, open! He is not truly Kadaj... He is... Someone else." She said, shying her eye(her right eye was covered) to the ground.

"And who is he?" Yami heard Cloud. Yami gasped and hid under the blanket.

"Yami.... Tell me." Cloud said.

"I am just a blanket, do not note my existence" Yami said. Cloud sat next to her, nodding to Rufus to leave. He moved the blanket to find Yami, her eye shut and hands over her head.

"It's alright Yami, I'm not mad." Cloud said.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She said. Yami's instinct told her to say that, since all her life, it was the only thing she could plead for.

"Why would I hurt you?" Cloud asked.

"I kept a secret, I-I was beat for that w-when I was with my Mother" Yami whimpered.

"Well, you're not, you're with me." Cloud said. Yami opened her eye and then relaxed a bit.

"H-he and I, Kadaj. I had a flashback, when I said a quote from... LOVELESS. It messed him up and made him think. We had a meeting a-and... We shared a flashback, and we both said the same quote. The person he could only be is... Genesis Rhapsodos." She said, the name flowing from her mouth. She covered her head as if she where expecting to be hit.

"Why are you acting this way?" Cloud asked.

"O-oh... Instinct. I had no friends when I was little, so my Uncle said. I was abused, starved, beaten. You name it. My Father died when I was little due to a car accident, getting a present for my birthday. My Mother took it as an omen of me being bad luck, and tormented me... So says my Uncle. I have amnesia, and it won't go away, since I don't want it to go away" She said, bringing her legs to her chest. Cloud patted her shoulder, and went off. Her cell phone went off, she had changed it from Hikari by Utada Hikaru to the Steel Samuri from Phoenix Wright. She picked it up.

"Yami speaking." Yami said.

"Hi Older Sister, it's me!" Kadaj said.

"Hi! How are you?" Yami said, laughing.

"Good as ever. I just got away from the others. I'm sorry about what happened. Did you see me card?" Kadaj said.

"Yeah, it was sweet. Oh, I've memorized LOVELESS. Don't ask, I'm trying to remember my past life." Yami laughed.

"I'm trying to remember it... Here goes nothing Older Sister...

There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh" Kadaj said.

"LOVELESS, act II." Yami said, triumphantly.

"That's correct!" Kadaj said. Yami heard voices in the background.

"Uh, I got to go, bye!" Kadaj said.

"Okay, bye." Yami said. She shut the phone and closed her eye. She felt a sudden weight on the bed.

"So the No-Life king has decided to pay a human a visit? My my." Yami said, opening her eye, seeing Alucard.

"Hello, love." Alucard said, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry about being distant to you.. You know, all the hectic junk and all." Yami laughed.

"I think you look better with your eye covered like that." Alucard said, softly.

"You like anyone or anything injured, so you feel more powerful Alucard." Yami teased. Yami forgot to put up her mind barrier, so Alucard talked in her head.

_Oh, really love?_ Alucard said. Yami sighed and thought up of a gruesome image, but then it turned into a flash back. Yami gripped her head as the high pitched ringing went through it.

_An older version of Yami stood on a battle ground, she held Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk. She wore shoulder armor, and wore a simple black dress. She had combat boots and her chest had a white belt that crossed in an X. Her clothes where blood spattered as she looked at the bodies. A man with long silver hair and a long sword stood behind her._

_"It's okay, Yami. I know it's your first time killing. They are the enemy, so you can calm down." The man said._

_"T-thanks Sephrioth." Yami said shakily. The flashback ended._

Yami gripped her head as Alucard was interested. The ringing stopped as Yami opened her eye.

"Oh god... don't tell me. You saw it, didn't you?" Yami said. Alucard laughed and smiled sadistically.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

Kadaj hung up the phone as he saw Yazoo and Loz coming up.

"Brother, who where you speaking to?" Yazoo said.

"Oh, wrong number." Kadaj lied. They nodded as they walked away. Kadaj was thinking about LOVELESS, and the the missing Act V. Then a flashback hit him.

_"Is it good?" Genesis said to a black haired man. He was leaning on a chair, a younger looking cloud sat there, he was pale and barely moving. A winged dog lay dead near a tree with apples on it. A man who looked like he was bleached sat dead too. Cloud held a purple apple, so did Genesis._

_"Uh... Yeah" The man said._

_"The gift... of the goddess." Genesis said._

_"This apple?" The man said, holding it up, examining it. Genesis shook his head._

_"Angeal... the dream, it came true." Genesis said, as the man fadded back into the lifestream. A few solemn feathers floated upwards. The dog like animal faded too. The man picked up a letter and read it. He dropped the apple._

_"Four Years?" He said._

_"What do you mean final!" He shouted to the sky._

_"Aerith, wait for me" He said. He went over and picked up Cloud and threw him over his shoulder, he started to walk away, when he turned around to nod at Genesis. The man then walked away, taking a large sword with him. After awhile, a ShinRA helicopter came down and landed._

_"Apparently the subject will become our new brother" Another man said, it sounded oddly like Loz's voice._

_"Is that so?" A voice that sounded like Yazoo's voice said. _

_"But will he..."_

_"Accept his fate willingly?" The voice that sounded like Loz answered the voice that was like Yazoo's voice. Two men where dressed in first class SOILDER outfits. He couldn't see their faces One man picked up Genesis bridal style and took him to the helicopter, the flashback ended then._

Kadaj gripped his head, maybe he truly was Genesis. But... Why did his brothers do this? Why did they keep the secret. He grit his teeth and then went back to their hideout.

_{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}_

**Suki: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You've just saw Yami's child like side. I may add an extra soon about her seeing a flashback of her childhood, getting over her amnesia. I have horrid things in plan for her. **** Another interesting fact... When I was little, I would hide under blankets when I didn't want to say anything, I would say. "Don't mind me, I'm a blanket just continue on" I seriously said that.**

**Reno: Your weird enough.**

**Suki: Hey hey, be happy that your here subbing for my special guest. He's is be here in about 2 chapters, so he told me... Well, look out for the new chapter guys! If you would like to send suggestions, flames, or feedback, go right ahead!**


End file.
